AZ Peto
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: Little drabbles, all Peeta/Cato from A to Z. First chapter A to M, second chapter N to Z. Some AU, mpreg, other things. Rated T for slight sexual stuff in a couple.


**I wanted to do some drabbles, so I decided to just do some A-Z Peto drabbles.**

**Hope you like them!**

**~.**.~**

**A – Adult**

Peeta whined when a hand ruffled his hair, teasingly. "Hey! Don't.. "

Cato only smirked, doing it again. "And why not? You're just a little kid, Peeta," he teased.

"I am not. I'm an adult. I'm 18 now."

That only made the older blonde's smirk grow, looking the younger up and down with a little leer. "18, huh?" he practically purred. Peeta yipped lightly as he was pinned to the wall suddenly, hand rubbing between his legs a bit. "Legal.. "

**B – Baby **

"Peeta! Peeta, have you seen my—"

"Ssh!" Peeta covered his mouth with a hand. "I finally got him to go to sleep." He held a little baby in his arm, close to his body.

Cato smiled, gently pushing Peeta's hand from his mouth. "Sorry, Damien.. " he whispered, kissing their son's head. "Daddy didn't mean to be loud." He glanced at Peeta. "Seen my jacket?"

**C – Church**

Cato grumbled as Peeta fixed his tie for him. He didn't want to do this. It was stupid in his mind.

"Stop pouting," Peeta said. "It's just church."

"Why do I have to go? It's stupid."

"Because. My family is going and so are you. Deal with it."

Cato pouted. Fine then. He'd just.. do something very un-church-like to Peeta.. Soon..

**D – Drink**

"God, you're such a lightweight," Cato teased, letting Peeta lean on him in the club.

Peeta only giggled, smiling and kissing Cato's cheek. "Mm.. You're pretty, Cato.. Really pretty.. "

"I'm handsome. And you've had enough to drink."

**E – Egg **

Cato had just been enjoying a nice hot bowl of scrambled eggs and Peeta came in and started screaming at him! For no reason!

"God, what? You on your period or something?"

"You **ATE** our health project!" Peeta grabbed the eggshells from the trash. "Did you not **SEE** the face drawn on it?"

**F – Family**

Never in a million years would Cato Crowne count himself so lucky. That someone as beautiful and strong as Peeta would say yes when he got down on one kne and asked for his hand. That one day, they'd have a beautiful baby boy. But now..

Cato had a real family.

**G – Game**

The Hunger Games were the most terrifying part of Peeta's past. He'd wake up crying some nights because of the nightmares he'd have. Only for Cato to draw him closer and lull him back to sleep.

It was only a dream.. the Games were over..

**H – Hose**

"Cato!" Peeta squeaked as Cato sprayed him with the hose he'd been washing the car with. "Quit it!"

Cato only smirked. "Nope. I'm getting you just how I like you. Wet."

**I – Ice**

God, it was hot. At least 100 degrees outside. Wasn't any better inside. The AC broke, leaving it just miserable everywhere.

"Hey!" Peeta was shoved aside as Cato stuck his head in the freezer. "It was my turn!"

"Was not. Your turn ended a minute ago." Cato gave a very unmanly shriek as ice was shoved down his pants in retaliation.

**J – Junk**

"This is junk. This is junk. Come on, really? Junk."

Cato watched sadly as his things were thrown in garbage bags. Trash, some, yes, but some was clothes, older stuff. His things. "Peeta, please.. "

"What?" The blonde stopped what he was doing.

"I asked you to move in with me.. not throw out everything.. "

Peeta just smiled. "Cato, I love you, but this.. " He held up a black T-shirt with 'F.B.I. Female Body Inspector' in white on the front. "Is junk."

**K – Kitchen**

"Mm.. There's my baby.. "

Peeta smiled as Cato moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his hands on his pregnant tummy. "Hey, Cato."

"You know, I love you so much. You're so sweet and adorable." Cato nuzzled his neck lightly. "And you're such a stereotypical wife right now."

"Um.. what?"

"Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"You're not getting any for a while. You know that, right?"

"Yep. Worth it."

**L – Library**

"C-Cato.. W-We can't.. "

"Ssh.. Peeta, quiet.. it's a library, remember? Have to be quiet.. "

Peeta bit his lip, trying to stay quiet as Cato kissed and nipped at his neck, finding all the sensitive spots he knew would make his legs weak and wobbly. Stupid blonde for surprising him in a library.. Had to be quiet or they'd get in a lot of trouble.

**M – Monster**

"D-Daddy! Mommy!"

Damien Crowne whimpered a bit, holding his blankets tight around his body as he stayed in bed. "Sweetie.. " Peeta lightly sat on the bed, pulling his son closer. "Damien, what's wrong?"

"T-There's a monster under my bed!" Damien cried.

"Cato, this is a Daddy case."


End file.
